Larry (Survive)
Larry is a main character who first appears in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. Though he mainly cares about the safety of his daughter and generally has good intentions, his loud, cantankerous and judgmental attitude causes him to be a thorn in the side of most of the group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known about Larry is that he was a retired army commander that had a history of heart problems. Larry married a woman and together they had a daughter, Lilly, who is also a survivor of the apocalypse. According to Lilly, Larry went through a great deal of suffering and loss during his life, including coping with the loss of his wife, keeping her wedding band in his pocket at all times to remember his late wife. His losses hardened him and caused him to become immensely harsh and judgmental towards life and anyone whom he thinks might threaten Lilly and his own welfare, as he only has her to protect and live for. He also knows the story behind Lee Everett and his troubled past, causing an antagonistic relationship between the two, as Larry thought Lee's status as a convicted murderer spelled danger for his daughter and their group, where Larry even went as far as to try and kill Lee in order to save everyone else. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" Larry was a survivor encountered by Lee. Along with Lilly and the other survivors, he was seen holed up in a rundown drug store that was coincidentally owned by Lee's family. When Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck arrive at the drugstore, Larry is seen yelling at Carley for disobeying the command given by his daughter to keep the door shut at all times. After Lee's interference, he looks at a dirtied Duck and immediately believes Duck is bitten since a walker attacked the boy and covered him in blood. Lee will then have to decide whether to side with Larry or Kenny. Side with Larry: Larry is relieved Lee has seen sense and proceeds to try to chuck Duck out but stops when Katjaa clears the muck and reveals there is no bite. Kenny is relieved to know his son is fine, Larry apologizing half-heartedly for his actions. Side with Kenny: Lee shouts viciously at Larry, asserting he will fight the man himself if it means he can save Duck. Alternatively, he calmly orders Kenny to knock Larry out, but Larry easily overpowers him, knocking him out with a single punch. After raging over whether Duck was bitten or not, and subsequently cowering behind a counter in fear as walkers began pounding on the doors, Larry drops to the floor due to his stress provoking his heart problems. While talking to Lilly, Lee mentions Larry's temper, causing the man to curse him. Larry also periodically cries out in pain due to his condition, his daughter Lilly doing what she can to comfort him. Lee and the group work to get nitroglycerin pills to help Larry's condition. They achieve the pills, Larry taking them and making a steadfast recovery. However, the pharmacy alarm was triggered, forcing the group to flee. During the escape, after Lee is forced to choose between Carley or Doug, Larry will angrily scold whichever one of them survived for being too traumatized to do anything before telling them to move. After Lee saves Clementine from a walker, Larry punches Lee to the floor, even if the player supported them earlier, attempting to leave him behind for the walkers. However, Lee is saved by Kenny, who calls Lee an "asshole" or "good friend" depending on if Lee sided with Larry earlier. He is later seen at the motel and confronts Lee. Larry reveals that he knows about Lee's past and threatens that if anything happens to Lilly or Clementine, he would tell everyone about Lee's secret. "Hungry For Help " Larry is first seen at the Motor Inn along with the other survivors. When Lee, Kenny, and Mark bring back Ben Paul and Travis/David Parker, he is furious as there are now more mouths to feed. Lee has the option to give him food, which is considered a "tough choice" by the game. Lee can also give his axe to Larry to help with the makeshift wall. Doing so will make Larry help save Lee when he is attacked by a reanimated Travis/David, but only if Lee saved Doug in Episode 1. If Lee saved Carley, she will shoot the walker instead, regardless of who Lee gives the axe to. Later, he is seen at the St. John's Dairy Farm along with the others. He tells Lee and Lilly to lighten up and give the St. Johns a chance, too concerned about his hunger to worry about anything else. His attitude is considerably lighter when he is on the farm, claiming the change in scenery helps. He takes particular interest in Brenda St. John, flirting with her, and sticking up for her when Lee accuses her of cannibalism. When this accusation is proved true, he is put in a meat locker with Kenny, Lee, Clementine, and Lilly. Inside he starts yelling at the St. Johns and banging on the door furiously. Although Lee, Kenny and Lilly all plead for him to calm down, he refuses to listen, and the increasing stress causes him to suffer a massive heart attack. Larry falls to the floor unconscious, and appears to have stopped breathing. Lilly immediately performs CPR in an attempt to save him. However, Kenny is convinced that Larry is dead. Recalling what Ben said earlier, Kenny concludes that they need to kill him before he reanimates. Both plead with Lee to help, and Lee is forced to decide to either try to revive Larry, or assist Kenny in killing him. Regardless of Lee's choice, Kenny picks up a salt lick and drops it on Larry's head, crushing his brain and killing him instantly. If Lee tried to revive Larry, his mouth can be seen moving seconds before Kenny kills him. However, it isn't clear if the CPR worked, or if Larry was on the verge of reanimating. When the group cannot find a way out of the locker, Lee searches Larry's corpse for coins, and can find both his wallet and his wife's wedding ring in the process. Lee uses the coins to unscrew an air conditioner, allowing Clementine to go through the air-vent and unlock the door from the other side. Larry's body is left behind when the survivors leave the dairy, and is possibly devoured by the oncoming walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Larry has killed: *Travis (Zombified,If Larry is given the axe and David isn't saved) *David Parker (Zombified,If Larry is given the axe and David is saved) Death Killed by: *Himself (Accidental, Heart Attack) *Brenda St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Andrew St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) An enraged Larry suffers a heart attack after being held captive in the meat locker by the St. Johns. Larry falls to the ground, seemingly unresponsive. Lilly attempts to resuscitate him, although a fearful Kenny believes him to be dead, worried about him potentially reanimating. *Kenny (Assumed Before Reanimation) Having previously learned that the brain has to be destroyed in order to prevent reanimation, Kenny grabs a nearby salt lick and drops it on Larry, instantly crushing his head and killing him. *Lee Everett (Caused, Assumed Before Reanimation, Determinant) If Lee chose to help Kenny, he restrains a hysterical Lilly by forcibly pulling her away from Larry's body, while Kenny proceeds to drop the salt lick on Larry's head. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *A New Day *Hungry For Help Category:Survive Characters